There has been known an electromagnetic relay in which a permanent magnet for extinguishing a magnetic arc generates a magnetic flux between relay contacts and an arc generated between the relay contacts is extended by Lorentz force and extinguished. For example, each of electromagnetic relays of Patent Documents 1-4 is known as an electromagnetic relay including a plurality of permanent magnets for extinguishing the magnetic arc. Moreover, each of electromagnetic relays of Patent Documents 2, 3 and 5-7 is known as an electromagnetic relay extending the arc in a single direction.